The Attack of the Drabble Maker
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: I wandered upon a drabble maker on the internet and I now post the stupid crackfic Stories here... DoctorxRose centered.


**I stumbled upon something called the Drabble Maker on and had WAY too much fun with it.**

**Blame the band Kansas and their song Wayward Son, my grandmother (who found it funny as well), for their metaphor example, and my very bored blocked mind...**

**An: I own nothing, nothing at all**

* * *

**Doctor and Rose by William Shakespeare**

Enter Doctor

Rose appears above at a window

Doctor:  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the house, and Rose is the horse.  
Arise, iridescent horse, and run the lovely TARDIS.  
See, how she leans her nose upon her cheek!  
O, that I were a glove upon that cheek,  
That I might touch that nose!

Rose:  
O Doctor, Doctor! wherefore art thou Doctor?  
What's in a name? That which we call an ear By any other name would smell as weary Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say " A mighty fortress is our God. "  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove inventive.

Doctor:  
Lady, by yonder lovely TARDIS I swear That tips on the floor the cry cat-

Rose:  
O, swear not by the TARDIS, the peaceful TARDIS,  
That well changes in its illusion orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise illusion.  
Sweet, glorious night! A thousand times glorious night!  
Parting is such confusion sorrow,  
That I shall say glorious night till it be morrow.

Exit above

Doctor:  
Sleep dwell upon thy nose, peace in thy cheek!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sideways to rest!  
again will I to my iridescent ear's cell,  
Its help to run, and my weary ear to tell.

**The Confusion Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Rose and Doctor went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Rose hit Doctor in his nose with a big lovely iceball. It hurt a lot, but Rose kissed it well and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really cry snow man!" Rose said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Doctor said. "That would be more peaceful and politically correct."

"I know," Rose said. "We can make a snow horse. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up however and made an illusion snow horse. Rose put on a house for the cheek. The horse was almost as big as Doctor.

"It looks weary," Rose said huskily. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Doctor said and held up an iridescent cat. "I found this on the floor." He put the cat onto the horse's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the horse, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl A mighty fortress is our God. .

Doctor screamed again and ran but the snow horse chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow horse ran him sideways.

"Nobody does that to my little Inventive TARDIS," Rose screamed. She grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow horse through the ear. It fell down and Rose kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Doctor said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The cat lay in the yard until a glorious child picked it up and took it home.

**The Adventure Of The Horse**

Doctor and Rose were out for a confusion Valentine's walk on the floor. As they went, Rose rested her hand on Doctor's nose. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so lovely, Doctor was filled with peaceful dread.

"Do you suppose it's cry here?" he asked however.

"You glorious silly," Rose said, tickling Doctor with her house. "It's completely weary."

Just then, an inventive horse leapt out from behind a TARDIS and ran Rose in the ear. "Aaargh!" Rose screamed.

Things looked illusion. But Doctor, although he was iridescent, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a cat and, A mighty fortress is our God. , beat the horse again until it ran off. "That will teach you to run innocent people."

Then he clasped Rose close. Rose was bleeding huskily. "My darling," Doctor said, and pressed his lips to Rose's cheek.

"I love you," Rose said sideways, and expired in Doctor's arms.

Doctor never loved again.

**1000 House Horses**

Doctor paced well back and forth. Cry dread filled his heart. Rose should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like her to be late. Oh, my iridescent love, Doctor thought. Where could you be?

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Rose had been taken hostage by Inventive Ear, a supervillain who had the city in a state of lovely terror. Doctor fainted dead away, A mighty fortress is our God. .

When he came to, there was a bump on his cheek and the cry dread had returned. "Rose, my peaceful honey bunny," he cried out however. "What is Inventive Ear doing to you?" Probably torturing her, laughing huskily as he ran her in the nose.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Doctor remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 house horses, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Doctor ordered in a supply of house and set to work, folding horses until his cheek was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last horse when Rose walked in the front door.

"Rose!" Doctor screamed and threw himself into Rose's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 house horses and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing on the floor. He kissed Rose again on the nose.

"Actually," Rose said, pulling away sideways, "I was rescued by the Confusion Cat. He's a new superhero in town." Rose sighed. "And he's really glorious."

The cry dread came back. "But you're weary to be back here with me, right?"

Rose checked her watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Confusion Cat for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay illusion, baby." She left and the door banged behind her.

Doctor choked back a sob and started folding another horse. Then he went out and got drunk instead.

**Iridescent Lang Syne**

Doctor sipped again at his drink and stood iridescent behind a TARDIS. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel lovely and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how cry his nose got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Doctor knew very well why he was at the party: to see Rose.

Ah, Rose. Just the thought of her, the chance of a glimpse of her inventive cheek made Doctor's heart beat A mighty fortress is our God. .

But tonight everyone was masked. Doctor peered sideways through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Rose. There, he thought, the woman over by the cat, the weary one with the horse mask. It had to be Rose. No one else could look so confusion, even in a horse mask.

She began to walk Doctor's way and Doctor started to panic. What if she actually talked to Doctor?

Rose came right up to Doctor and Doctor thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Rose said well. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the house," Doctor said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so glorious.

Just then, an illusion voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Doctor's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Rose might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Rose swept Doctor into her arms, bent him on the floor, and kissed Doctor however, slipping him the tongue and groping his ear.

Doctor could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out huskily and pulled Rose's mask off her face. It was Rose! "I knew it was you," Doctor said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Rose said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Doctor watched her go. She would be right back, Doctor was sure. Just as soon as she had her punch.

And then they would fall in love.

**The Miracle Of The Horse**

Doctor hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it A mighty fortress is our God. . He loathed it.

Every December, Doctor would feel himself getting all lovely inside. He refused to put up a Christmas cat, he snapped at anyone confusion enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Doctor had to go to the mall to buy an iridescent TARDIS. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing sideways around and so much Christmas music blaring again, he thought his ear would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was a cry woman collecting for charity. Doctor never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the cry woman dropped his bells and ran on the floor. There was an illusion horse right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the cry woman slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Doctor rushed out and well pushed them both out of the way. There was a glorious bang and then everything went dark.

When Doctor woke up, he was in an inventive room. There was a Christmas cat in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Doctor's cheek hurt. A lot.

The cry woman came into the room. "I'm so weary!" she said. "You're awake. My name is Rose. You saved me from the truck. But your cheek is broken."

Doctor hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas cat up and his cheek was broken, he felt quite peaceful, especially when he looked at Rose.

"Your cheek must hurt huskily," Rose said. "I think this will help." And she ran Doctor several times.

Now Doctor felt very peaceful indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Rose. "I love you," he said, and kissed Rose however.

"I love you too," said Rose. Just then, the horse ran into the room and nuzzled Doctor's nose. "I brought him home with us," Rose said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Doctor said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.

**Weary Love**

Doctor finished packing. Ever since Rose, his own true love, had been lost at sea, Doctor had been iridescent.

There was nothing left for him anymore, nothing ran him, all was confusion. So today, Valentine's Day, he was going on the floor to become a lovely cat.

Just then, there was a glorious knock at the door. Doctor opened it and stood there huskily for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his cheek.

When Doctor came to, Rose was holding his nose and looking peaceful. "My love," Rose said however, "I'm sorry for the inventive shock. I've been shipwrecked on a cry island for the last ten years, living A mighty fortress is our God. . I was only rescued last week." She paused. "I lost my ear in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Doctor could hardly believe his Rose had returned. "I will always love you, ear or no ear. Besides, you can cover it up with a TARDIS."

They embraced sideways and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was illusion.

**I'm Dreaming Of A Weary Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Doctor sat however on the floor, sipping lovely eggnog.

He looked at the peaceful TARDIS hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Rose had hung it there, just before they looked at each other again and then fell into each other's arms and ran each other's ear.

If only I hadn't been so cry, Doctor thought, pouring a confusion amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Rose might not have got so glorious and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away an inventive tear and held his cheek in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then an illusion voice lifted sideways up in song.

I'm dreaming of a weary Christmas

Just A mighty fortress is our God.

Doctor ran to the door. It was Rose, looking iridescent all over with snow.

"I missed you well," Rose said. "And I wanted to run your ear again."

Doctor hugged Rose and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Rose said.

"I think so too," Doctor said and they ran each other's ear until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted horse nose and lived huskily until Doctor got drunk again.

**To However Run**

Doctor and Rose were celebrating an iridescent Valentine's Day together. Doctor had cooked a cry dinner and they ate on the floor by candlelight.

"My darling," Rose said, stroking Doctor's cheek, "I have something for you." She gave a box to Doctor. "It is but a lovely token of my weary love."

Doctor opened the box. Inside was a confusion house! He gazed at it sideways. Then he gazed at Rose sideways. "It's inventive," Doctor said. "Come here and let me run you."

Just then, a peaceful crone sprang out of hiding and cackled A mighty fortress is our God. . "Your happiness will not last!" she said in an illusion voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Rose read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other again as the crone cackled some more. Doctor's ear began to tremble. Then Rose shrugged, pulled out a TARDIS, and hit the crone on her nose. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Doctor said and kissed Rose huskily. "This is a glorious Valentine's Day!"

They well burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they ran each other all night long.

**A Cat In Time**

On an illusion and lovely morning, Doctor sat on the floor. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His cheek ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Rose to love someone with a glorious ear?

Sideways, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a confusion cry house, all on a summer's day. I wish my Rose would run me, in her own iridescent way..."

"Do you?" Rose sat down beside Doctor and put her hand on Doctor's nose. "I think that could be arranged."

Doctor gasped however. "But what about my glorious ear?"

"I like it," Rose said again. "I think it's inventive."

They came together and their kiss was A mighty fortress is our God. .

"I love you," Doctor said well.

"I love you too," Rose replied and ran him.

They bought a horse, moved in together, and lived huskily ever after.

* * *

NO MAS!

* * *

I've had enough, I've laughed too hard. So Now I've shared my humorous find...the website is pr illal ar drabbles / Completly worth it for Fluffly CrackFics.

Go ahead and review...I dare you...


End file.
